


and i’ll be there (you’ve got a friend)

by littleluthcr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Soft Alex Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, please they’re such soft lesbian best friends i need to see it, this is just me desperate for a lena & alex brotp, this is strictly brotp they aren’t dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthcr/pseuds/littleluthcr
Summary: she knows lex was a horrible person. she knows he was manipulating her every step of the way. she isn’t stupid. she’s just... she misses him. or, who he used to be. and being around a group of people who couldn’t be happier that he’s dead? it wasn’t exactly fun for her. not that she blames them— she could never blame them for that.so she pulls away. she couldn’t just tell them she misses her big brother. not after what she did because of him. it would be an easy way of losing them all. again.she hasn’t spoken to them in a month.and then alex danvers barges into her office on a wednesday afternoon.orlena is sad and shutting herself away. enter alex danvers. this is strictly a brotp they are not together !!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (mentioned), Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	and i’ll be there (you’ve got a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys so this is my first time uploading a fic & im kinda nervous about it so be gentle, but other than that constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> this is un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own, yadda yadda

it had been a month. 

a month since lena had spoken to kara or any of the ‘superfriends.’

lex and leviathan have been defeated, and they’ve all made their amends. there’s really no reason for this. but lena never made much sense, had she?

it wasn’t that she was harboring any secret anger. no, not this time. she didn’t have a grudge against any of them— not anymore. that had been all patched up. she just— she can’t. not right now. she can’t be around them all. 

she knows lex was a horrible person. she knows he was manipulating her every step of the way. she isn’t stupid. she’s just... she misses him. or, who he used to be. and being around a group of people who couldn’t be happier that he’s dead? it wasn’t exactly fun for her. not that she blames them— she could never blame them for that. 

so she pulls away. she couldn’t just tell them she misses her big brother. not after what she did because of him. it would be an easy way of losing them all. again. 

she hasn’t spoken to them in a month. 

and then alex danvers barges into her office on a wednesday afternoon. 

she’s already had a shitty day, and it’s only one in the afternoon. there was a meeting that morning with another old white man who thinks he’s smarter than her because she’s a woman. then immediately after, she had to deal with an issue in r&d she doesn’t even feel like thinking about anymore. so she’s sufficiently stressed out and exhausted, and one more incident away from swan diving off of her balcony. she’s working on paperwork for a new project she’s heading when she hears a thud outside, and jess’s Loud Voice signifying she’s dealing with someone especially difficult right now. figuring jess would have it covered, she got back to work, but not before downing the rest of her glass of scotch. before she could really focus back on the paperwork, though, the door slams open, and she looks up to find a disgruntled alex danvers being followed by a furious jess. 

“miss luthor, i’m so sorry, she wouldn’t listen to me when i told her you weren’t seeing anyone today—“

lena sighed. “it’s alright, jess. you can leave us now.”

jess looks like she’s ready to protest, but after the raise of a single eyebrow, she huffs and leaves, glaring at alex all the while. 

“well, agent danvers, do you have something to say? i don’t have all day, you know, i’m a very busy woman,” lena asks, not once looking up from the paperwork on her desk. it’s the most stupid little request from one of her lab assistants, asking for the week off to take care of his wife, who just had a surgery. of course she’s going to let him go home, what kind of horrible person does he think she—

a throat clearing brings her out of her trance. when lena looks up, alex just looks immensely annoyed. 

“well, agent?”

alex lets out a disbelieving laugh, rolling her eyes at lena’s workaholic tendencies.

“you haven’t shown up to the last two game nights. or answered any of our calls. kara is starting to get antsy and, quite frankly, it’s driving me up the fucking wall. so i need you to get your ass back into the group before i create a weapon to punch my alien sister in the face with. “

lena almost laughs at that, but doesn’t, knowing that she’s literally made weapons to do exactly that. she’s never used them, but it was the thought that counted, and the guilt was enough to put a damper on the levity alex was trying to bring to the situation. 

“yes, well, like i said earlier, im a busy woman. i don’t exactly have time to fuck around with pictionary, what with having to rebuild an entire company from the ground up. for a second time. “

alex finally takes a seat in front of lena, but not after grabbing a half full bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet lena keeps so well stocked. she neglects to grab any glasses though, unscrewing the cap and taking a large swig straight from the bottle. she offers the bottle over to lena, who shakes her head, raising a perfectly manicured brow at the agent’s silence. alex sits up, leaning closer over lena’s desk. 

“well now you’ve gotten that bullshit out of your system, would you mind telling me the real reason you’re ignoring all of us? is it the whole supergirl thing? because i thought we were past all of that a long time ago—“

“it’s not,” lena interrupts. “about supergirl, i mean.” lena sets her pen down on her desk. it seems she probably won’t be getting much done anytime soon anyways, so long as alex is in her office, not-so-gently attempting to pry some heartfelt confession from lena’s desperate clutches. 

“well then what the hell is it? is it about leviathan? lex? lill—“ alex stops, noticing the way lena slightly twitched at the mention of lex. she lets out a heavy sigh. as lena goes to pick up her pen once more, ready to dismiss the older danvers sister, a hand is placed over her own. 

“lena, you know it’s okay to miss him, right?” alex was using that special sisterly-soft voice that was usually reserved for kara and kara only, which is why it threw lena off the moment she started speaking. her eyes flickered down at their joint hands, avoiding eye contact by any means necessary. “he might have been a fucking monster, but he was still your brother once. maybe the rest of us have never seen who he was before, but you did, and it’s okay to miss that person. none of us are going to judge you for that. we just want you back in the group. i wasn’t kidding when i said kara was being a nightmare, lena, and you’ve seen her pout. you know,” she finished, trying to bring a bit of light into the heavy conversation. luckily for lena, alex danvers never really was one for too many emotions. at least, not ones coming from the agent herself. it clearly worked, because lena laughed wetly, trying to hold back tears. 

lena luthor was raised to know everything. or, at least, to seem like she knew anything. any question thrown her way, any situation, she had an answer. whether it was a witty retort to shut someone up, or a genuine answer to a genuine question, she knew exactly what to say. she rarely found herself in a position where she was speechless, and that was something she prided herself on. she was confident, and rightfully so. but in moments like these, sitting in front of alex danvers, with that rare look of genuine concern and love on her face, she found herself coming up short. for once in her (relatively short) life, she was entirely clueless as to how best to respond in a way that could still maintain some of her pride. 

luckily (or unluckily, she can’t seem to decide) for her, alex knows her better than lena thinks, and all it takes is the slight quiver of her lip before the older woman has rounded the desk and pulled lena out of her chair, into a hug. she tucks lena’s head into her neck, kissing her temple and rubbing slow circles on her back, trying to quiet the small cries coming from the CEO. 

she doesn’t know how long they stand like that, lena crying (quietly, mind you, she is still capable of controlling some parts of her breakdowns. lillian never would’ve liked a loud crier in her household, anyways) tucked away in alex’s arms. the only noises in the room are lena’s soft, choppy breaths and alex’s soft reassurances whispered in her ear. eventually, lena pulls back a bit, trying to wipe her eyes before alex’s gentle hands replace her own. 

“what do you say we head over to kara’s? we moved game night up to today because nia is driving home this weekend to meet with her sister. there’s a lot of drama to fill you in on there, she’ll probably tell you all about it tonight. if you’re up for it, that is? if not i’ll bring you back to my place so you can get some rest. kelly won’t be over tonight, lucky for you. i can’t say i’d be letting you into my place if she was. it’s more for your sake than mine, i’m not sure if you’d be happy about some of the noises—“

“oh my god, alex,” lena cuts her off, burying her face in her hands. “two things. one, rambling must run in the family, that was like, almost kara level. two, i do not need to know about your sex life, christ.”

alex simply laughs, walking away from lena and towards the door. 

“shut up, lena. my place or kara’s? we should leave now if you want to like, wash your face or something. while that that mascara is terrifyingly waterproof, it might make you feel a bit better. plus, comfy clothes are a given at either danvers household, and im not sure if i have anything that’d fit you, and kara definitely doesn’t, so we’d have to make a pit stop at your place. you’re really short, you know?” alex turns to see lena with a soft smile on her face, putting paperwork away to be completed tomorrow. 

“kara’s, i think. but i reserve the right to change my mind in the car.”

“fair enough. i’ll try not to be offended that you picked her over me once more,” alex replied, rather dramatically. 

“i don’t quite think i’d like to be on your couch knowing the kind of things you and kelly happen to get up to in your apartment, so sue me.”

“maybe i will! you’re rich? you can afford to lose a few grand anyways. and how would you know what kelly and i do in my own home, huh lena?”

lena simply lifts an eyebrow, grabbing her purse and walking towards where alex is standing by the door. 

“...yeah, okay, fair enough. i’m still hurt, though.”

lena rolls her eyes, and they exit her office. jess looks about ready to attack alex as they leave, but a nearly imperceptible shake of lena’s head signals that there’s no need, and to call off the hounds. jess visibly deflates, obviously disappointed at the lost opportunity to yell at someone, and tells lena to have a good rest of her day, adding that all of her meetings have been pushed to the next day. god bless that woman. 

“so speaking of kelly, she tells me you and her boss have some... tension. care to explain what your deal with andrea rojas is?” alex asks, once they’re safely inside the empty elevator. lena sighs, not totally willing to get into the specifics of the story. 

“long story short, we went to boarding school together, dated, she betrayed me, i cut her off for a few years until i sold catco to her, and we still don’t talk outside of business,” she responds, not missing the way alex’s head snapped over when she said ‘dating.’

“you’re gay?!” alex nearly shouts.

“i thought my lesbianism was obvious, but apparently not. were the suits not enough clarification? do i need to start wearing flannels to work?” lena asks, sarcasm and amusement dripping from her voice. 

“god, kelly was right. i have horrible gaydar.”

“i think you’ll find that in most, if not all, cases, kelly is right.”

alex smiles, a dreamy look on her face. 

“yeah. she is.”

“gross. be gay somewhere else, danvers.”

“what, are you homophobic?”

“god.”

“wow, i can see the headlines now. ‘breaking news! lena luthor hates the gays.’”

“it’s the intense self-loathing, really.”

“lena, no”

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches r so soft......  
> good for them
> 
> hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!
> 
> considering a pt2 where they head back to kara’s place and have a fun lil game night but idk,, we shall see


End file.
